Survival
by PirateNamedMoses
Summary: So what was Jack thinking about when he traded Will to Davey Jones? Set during DMC. No spoilers. JackxWill slash.


**Title:** Survival

**Summary:** Set during the scene in DMC in which Jack trades Will to Davey Jones.  
So what was Jack really thinking throughout this scene?

**Rating:** PG13-ish

**Pairing: **JackxWill

**Warnings:** Slash.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing of Pirates of the Caribbean, except for the plot lines and inspiration it gives me. Don't sue.

**A/N:** Feedback immensely appreciated. Flames will be used for bonfires.

* * *

Survival. Pure instinct that demands control to keep you alive, perhaps a small while longer. It was everything that controlled Jack Sparrow as he manipulated and maneuvered through tangled masses of intentions. And if a drop of revenge happened to slide into the mix, it would only give events a more satisfying taste.

Witty words had first prolonged the sea devil. "Technically, I was only captain for two years, then I was viciously mutinied upon." _I will not turn over my soul to you, nor my ship._

Davey Jones matches the intelligence, "Then you were a poor captain, but a _captain_ nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself as _Captain_ Jack Sparrow?" the savagely deformed crew chuckled approvingly at the loop hole.

_You won't win this one. _"You have my payment. One soul to serve on your ship is already over there." _It's deceitful, horrid even, I know. So sad that dear William must learn that a chance to survive must be found anywhere. And perhaps a chance to learn that no one can deny Captain Jack Sparrow._

The tentacles hanging from the devil's face twisted and writhed. "One soul is not equal to another."

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principal, now we're just haggling over price." _It's wrong and I know it. But how could Will expect to trust a pirate he had just rejected?_

"Price? Pttt." Jones spat, words apparently distasteful.

_A simple need to strike a bargain. A chance to regain what I never had?_ "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" _A shame that damned creature had no heart. It would be lovely to rip it from his chest right about now._

The devil paused, considering the amount. "One hundred souls, three days-uh," he finished with a lilt. Impossibilities worked nicely for him.

_Recruiting 100 men for their deaths wouldn't be half as bad as keeping Will on the _Flying Dutchman. _I shudder inwardly as a small trickle of hope and relief drips down my spine. Despite his petty nobility, I know he hadn't pushed me away with his heart. _"You're a diamond, mate. Send me back the boy, and I'll get started right off." _the stream of hope that previously chilled my bones was set ablaze with adrenaline, the instinct to survive again._

The tentacles on Jones' face curled sardonically, "I keep the boy. A good-faith payment. That leaves you only ninety-nine more to go." he chortled with dark delight, soon joined by the deep howls from the crew.

_I can't let him take Will. _"Have you not met Will Turner? Noble, heroic, _terrific_ soprano." _he could be for all of my bloody knowledge. _"Worth at least four...

_Only moments ago,I had young William pressed against my cabin wall, only the sounds of slight panting and need filling the silence. His lips flowing and wavering against my own, we melted wordlessly together... _

"Maybe three and a half. And did I happen to mention..." _he was lying, _"he's in love." _I'm certain he was only deceiving himself,_ "With a girl. Due to be married. Betrothed." the words lilted and dripped from my lips as I began to circle the sea devil.

_His body felt solid against my own. We mended and twisted into one form. I soothed my hand against his cheek in a too gentle manner, the scrape of a ring bringing focus sharply into his dark eyes. That was when Will unwound his arms from me, squaring them at my shoulders. "I'm in love."_

_I studied his face, flushed with desire (no longer the initial embarrassment) and lips parted and hardly swollen. It was when I looked into his eyes that I realized that the love he spoke of was not meant for me. But was it sincere? I couldn't tell. I didn't want to know. Still, my thumb ran idly across his jaw, unrelenting._

_His eyes glazed over with lust once again before shaking his head, sending stray curls waving. "With E-Elizabeth." he exerted more pressure on my shoulders when I had refused to move._

_I heard the catch in his voice at the name of his supposed beloved. "You don't." I leaned forward though his hands protested. I once again claimed his lips, savoring the way they fit perfectly against my own. And I know he had felt it, too._

_He broke away this time with more demand, holding me from him at arms length. Too far for my liking. "Jack..." he sounded regretful, mournful even, "we're betrothed." I watched the words crest and dissolve as they spun teasingly in my mind._

_I wondered vaguely if his good grace and nobility was force of habit. He offered me one last look into his unguarded eyes before he fell behind walls of stoicism. And he left._

_No, I'm quite sure he had spoken out of binding contracts rather then sincerity. I almost pity the young man. It triggered my instinct to survive and take what is mine. And who knows where desperation could lead a desperate man? _

_I have to take Will back, by any means necessary. _I continued in my speech, "Dividing him from her and her from him..." _I could only sink so low as to use his own excuse, _"would only be half as cruel as actually allowing them to be joined in holy matrimony. Aye?"

Jones stood, staring intently at the horizon as he listened to the proposal. The creature turned abruptly after a moment's hesitation, "I keep the boy. Ninety-nine souls-uh." the crew chuckled encouragingly. "But I wonder, Sparrow, can you live with this?"

I turned my eyes away._ There isn't any other option._

He continued, "Can you condemn an innocent man- a friend-uh – to a lifetime of servitude, in your name while you roam free?" he cocked his head to one side with a sickening crick.

_An innocent man? Yes. _

_A friend? Probably. _

_Will? It's the last thing I could ever want. Still, 'tis a shame that young Mr. Turner stands in the way of avoiding my mortality. A greater shame that he denied me, when we both knew where his heart stood._

I realized I was outwardly faltering. _Time and tide, love. _"Yep! I'm good with it."

_I cannot help but smile through bizarre optimism, survival instincts once again saved my life, even if it was just for a small while longer._


End file.
